Oh Babies
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both move from Japan to attend a school that will allow them to work on their English and stay close to their children. What happens when the two boys meet? Yaoi, Naruto x Sasuke, Neji x Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke, Neji x Gaara

"English"

"Japanese"

XXX

"Come on Inari, you have to eat," a tired voice mumbled. Tired onyx eyes pleaded at the small child in front of him.

Inari frowned and reached for his father. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Grandma says we're moving to America. Is that true?"

Sasuke lifted his two year old son into his arms and sighed. "Yes baby, we are going to stay with uncle Itachi for a while."

Three years ago when Sasuke was 14 he knocked up his best friend at a party. He was completely intoxicated and she was desperate. He woke up in bed with her the next morning and a while later learned she was expecting.

Her parents pulled her from the school and put her in an all girls school. After she gave birth, the child was given to Sasuke and he never saw the girl again.

His parents were surprisingly happy with the child opposed to how he thought they would react. His mother doting on Inari and his father relieved that he would have an heir. Both his parents knew he and Itachi were gay. It was no secret. His parents accepted it. So having a male heir to the family name must have taken a burden off his parents shoulders.

Last year his parents got in a car crash. His father died instantly while his mother broke an arm. She recovered barely. It was hard to do without the love of her life by her side.

Then last week she decided that she needed some time to herself. Itachi was left with the family business until Sasuke was old enough to take over and Mikoto decided to roam the world. Something she always wanted to do.

Sasuke couldn't live by himself with a young child and he would hate to postpone his mother's happiness so it was agreed that he would live with his brother in America until further notice.

Sasuke was 17, a Senior in high school. He had skipped a third grade when he was in seven so was ahead of the rest of his age group. Last year though he took a year off school to care for his mother and son. He was going to finish school this year in a special rich kid academy called Konoha High.

Itachi had researched it thoroughly for his brother. It had a nursery for all the teacher's children to play in while school was in session. Itachi had already gotten permission to enroll Inari with all the other toddlers. Of course it had been easy enough to do. Uchiha was a rather famous name among businesses. The school most likely received a generous donation for allowing the two enrolled.

Sasuke sighed and finished feeding his son his breakfast. Inari curled close to his father and obediently ate his meal.

Tonight they would head onto a plane and meet up with Itachi in a foreign place but for now Sasuke just wanted to enjoy the time he had with his son.

XXX

"Boys! Daddy isn't playing anymore! It's time for dinner!" A blond boy called.

A small redhaired boy ran into the room and jumped onto a chair, a huge smile on his face.

"Good, cause I'm starving!" the boy licked his lips.

"Wash your hands first."

"Yes daddy."

The small boy slid off his stool and ran off to wash his hands.

Naruto sighed as he placed a cut up grilled cheese on a plastic plate. He had moved to America a month ago to live with his grandparents but was having a hard time adjusting. He barely spoke the language even if he could read and understand it perfectly.

Yahiko was a huge reason why Naruto moved to the states. The boy was a result of a one night stand with some girl. He couldn't for the life of him remember her name. Anyway, he had stayed outside her delivery room for an entire day just so he could see his child once. She died as soon after the babies left her body. The doctors told him sorry as they placed the children in his arms.

Naruto had grown up in the foster system and would not let his sons suffer the way he did. He decided to raise the boys himself. The girl had named the baby Yahiko before she died and Naruto didn't have the heart to change it.

Last year his grandparents contacted him, which was surprising since he had no idea he had grandparents. So now they had custody over him. Naruto was a bit annoyed they didn't contact him sooner but as long as they were in his life now he was fine. They started off with just financial aid but slowly the desire to meet Naruto and their great grandson grew and Naruto found himself on a plane to America.

Yahiko ran back into the room and climbed back onto his stool. He grabbed a triangle off his plate and began eating it.

Naruto sighed and sat down to eat his own sandwich. He loved his son more than anything in the world. His grandmother had talked to the principle of the school Naruto was supposed to go to and, along with a kind donation, gotten his sons admitted.

Speaking of which, Naruto's second son, Yahiko's twin Nagato stumbled in and climbed into Naruto's lap, too tired to function.

Naruto chuckled and moved some red hair out of his baby's face. "You need a hair cut."

"No, too much work." the boy complained as he cuddled into his father's embrace.

"Che, eat up. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Why?"

"School starts next week and we still haven't got your supplies and a uniforms yet."

Nagato thought about it and nodded. That was an acceptable answer.

Naruto chuckled and finished off his lunch before starting to clean up. He loved his boys.

XXX

First day of a new school in a foreign country. Sasuke did not know what to expect but it certainly wasn't this. He had dropped his son off at the nursery where dozens of other kids were running around and headed to the principals office to get his schedule. Since he was new he would have a student helper following him around and helping him. Their schedules matched so there would be no issues. He also took a special class after school to improve his english skills.

The principal, a kind old man named Hiruzen Sarutobi, had explained the basics of the school, do's and don'ts, then he called in the prettiest boy Sasuke had ever seen.

"Ah, Neji, nice to see you here."

"Oh, sorry. I got caught up talking to my friends and didn't realize the time."

"Well better late than never. Neji, this is the student you agreed to help, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is your guide Neji Hyuuga."

Sasuke bowed to the boy respectfully before turning back to the principal.

"You boys may go. Have a nice day."

As soon as they were out of the office Neji rolled his eyes before turning to Sasuke.

"Sorry about him, he's a great guy but once you know him as long as I have he gets a little overbearing."

Sasuke just nodded.

"Anyway, we have a couple minutes before first period. I'll introduce you to my friends."

XXX

Naruto bit his lip and frowned. He was taking a class before school to help him speak english. Nagato was asleep in his arms and Yahiko was learning to read english with another teacher.

"So Naruto, how do you like America so far?"

"It is nice. I like the food and the people are nice."

"Really? How many people have you met?"

"Um, well there are Grandfather and Grandmother and you."

"That isn't a lot of people."

"I suppose so."

The man chuckled, his name was Iruka and he was assigned to help Naruto whenever the boy required it.

"Tell me about your children."

"Oh. Well, umm." Naruto concentrated on an answer before answering. "this is Nagato, the younger brother- twin?"

"Twins? They must be a handful."

"Oh- uh, no. Not really. That one over there is the older twin Yahiko."

"Yahiko and Nagato. Those are nice names."

"Yes, their- um, mother named them."

"Oh, and where is she?"

"Heaven, I guess."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Naruto stood up and bowed. "I should get going. I would like to speak to the caretakers before classes."

"Of course. Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Yes please."

Naruto called to Yahiko and took the boy's hand before following Iruka to the nursery.

"Ah, you must be Naruto." a kind looking woman smiled at them.

"Hai, I mean, yes. These are Yahiko and Nagato."

"Nice to meet you."

Nagato curled up in his father's embrace while Yahiko hid behind his dad.

Naruto gently placed the two boys inside the plastic fence the other kids were behind. "Behave, I'll be back to pick you up later, okay?"

The two boys pouted, not liking the idea of their father leaving them behind.

"They're in good hands, I promise."

Naruto nodded and stole a kiss from his two boys before following Iruka to the principal's office.

"Hello, you must be Naruto."

Naruto half listened to the speech the principal gave him. He was still half asleep and highly stressed.

"...Gaara Sabaku."

Naruto looked up at the redhead that just entered the room. The boy nodded at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and waved.

"You have been placed in all the same classes with him and he will be your guide around school."

Naruto followed the boy out of the room and couldn't help but feel a bit scared. The first day of school was always stressful enough, even without the added pressure of two small kids and hour long english lessons in the morning.

XXX

**Okay guys, what do you think? Is this worth continuing? Please leave me a review telling me what you thought and **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke, Neji x Gaara

"English"

"Japanese"

XXX

"I can speak fluent Japanese due to my background growing up but for the sake of helping you learn I will stick to English. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded at that.

"So you must have came to this school for a reason." Neji said as he placed his tray next to Sasuke's before sitting down.

Sasuke looked up at him confused.

Neji sighed. "This school is for rich people with certain issues. The school took a huge donation off of you before letting you apply, am I right?"

Sasuke nodded at that.

"And this school had housing and a lot of other things convenient to everyone who applies. So what brings you here?"

Sasuke frowned, now that he thought about it the school did seem very convenient. "I, um do not see how that cun-concerns you." he spoke, almost flawless in the English language.

Neji smiled at that. "I guess that is a personal question. But now that I think about it the fact that you can't speak English very well could be the reason."

Before Sasuke could respond a couple more people joined the table.

"Hey guys, this is the new kid I told you I would be helping. Sasuke, these are my friends and partners Rock Lee and Tenten."

"Partners?"

"Oh, did no one explain it to you yet? We get partnered in groups of three. We can earn points by grades and extracurricular activities. The top five teams with the highest points get to go on an all expense paid trip to a special place."

Sasuke nodded, "so do I get a group too?"

Neji bit his lip, a worried expression crossing his face. He nodded regardless though.

Before Sasuke could respond Lee spoke.

"He's so youthful! Look at his glowing skin and bright eyes!" the one named Rock Lee spouted from his lips.

"Don't mind him. He's a good guy once you get to know him." Neji whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke nodded at that, he turned to Neji once again, "so do you know who's going to be in my group?"

Neji looked nervous again. "Well you see, they put you in a group of four."

"Is that bad?"

"No! I mean. It's just the girl in your group, her last group was terrified of her and they all transferred schools, well except for one but he committed suicide. I mean he survived but still." Neji just smiled, trying to drop the subject.

Sasuke was having none of that though. "what about the rest of my group?"

"Well they were supposed to be your original group until she joined. I don't really know much about them. They moved to this school this year too."

"Oh, really? Do you know from where?"

"Um, I believe both moved from Japan. Hey, maybe you know them."

"I doubt it."

"Heh, well anyways, you get to meet them after school today."

"Okay."

XXX

"He has a pudding cup!" Nagato whispered to his brother.

Yahiko frowned as he watched the dark haired boy in front of him scoop some yummy brown pudding into his mouth.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "It's my pudding cup."

"He knows our language!" Nagato gasped.

"It's not your language, it's the language you speak."

"Same thing!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

"Imbeciles."

"That was mean." Yahiko frowned.

The dark haired boy bit his lip at that. Daddy always said being rude and mean was bad. May be he should apologize. "Sorry."

Yahiko and Nagato looked surprised at that.

"Friends?"

"Sure."

"Good, that means you have to share your pudding cup."

The boy looked at his pudding before passing it over, he didn't like pudding anyway but his uncle keeps buying it.

"I love you!"

"It's just pudding."

The twins looked scandalized at that.

"I'm Inari," the pudding boy said.

"I'm Nagato and this is my little brother Yahiko."

"No! Daddy said I was older!"

"But I want to be older."

"It doesn't work that way!"

Inari giggled at that. These twins were pretty funny.

"No!"

The three boys looked up to see a dark hair man struggle to put a little girl down. The man looked utterly exhausted that even the young boys could see that.

"Don't leave me daddy!" the girl cried.

"Haku I swear to kami if you wake your little sister you will be in a lot of trouble."

That when the boys noticed the infant asleep in a baby carrier by the man's feet.

"Hello there, you must be Sai," Mrs. Kurenai smiled, rubbing her round stomach.

The man, Sai, nodded, "sorry I'm late. I will try to be more punctual."

"And this must be Haku, she's very pretty."

"I'm a boy you-mph."

Sai covered Haku's mouth with his hand.

"He's usually so well behaved except we kind of got in an argument this morning and I made him wake early and Konan kept us up all night."

"Daddy!" the girl-boy started crying.

Sai sighed heavily. Mrs. Kurenai opened the gate and motioned for Sai to enter. He gave the baby to a different teacher before kneeling down in front of Haku. He whispered something in the boy's ear before kissing him on the forehead.

Haku slumped to the ground as he watched his daddy leave him behind.

Nagato and Yahiko looked at the boy sadly. Inari watched shocked as they walked up to the boy and offer him the pudding cup. Why would they do that? They seemed so happy to have it.

"You're too pretty to look sad." Nagato said, smiling.

Haku looked at the boys surprised.

Inari couldn't help but smile too. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard to make friends if he had those two on his side.

XXX

Naruto hated school, he was absolutely exhausted, his brain refuses to work anymore.

"Come on, the school day is over."

Naruto blinked out of his daze, hmm, look at that, school was over.

Gaara helped Naruto pack up.

"I have to take you to meet your partners."

"Must I?"

"Yes."

Naruto yawned once before nodding. "Coffee?"

"Does it look like I have coffee?"

"Just one disappointment after another, isn't it?"

"You know I can understand you, right?"

"Yes."

Gaara lead Naruto towards the school library. He led Naruto inside.

Naruto's eyes widened in room was filled with groups of kids.

"All the groups meet here once a week. My groups over there, bye."

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me find my group?" Naruto huffed as he watched Gaara disappear in a crowd of students. The blond transfer student huffed and crossed his arms. He decided to just go pick up his kids so he could leave and start on his homework.

"Hey! I haven't seen you before! You must be in my group."

Naruto turned and came face to face with big green eyes.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." she looked at him questioningly.

Haruno? That was a strange name. No, what a second, her name would be Sakura because America is backwards. The driving confused him and the names did too. A lot confused him in this new world.

Sakura wasn't pretty but she definitely wasn't ugly. Her eyes had a certain appeal to them. Her chest was pretty flat and don't even get Naruto started on that pink glop on top of her head was. He assumed she dyed it because her eyelashes were blond. It was hard to determine exactly because of how much eye make up she wore but he could still make out the blind.

She could actually be pretty if she was more natural.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as she said something.

"Oh.. uh I am sorry?"

"Your name?" her red lips said. Her make up was actually pretty distracting.

"Oh. Um, my name is Uzum- um Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzum-Naruto?"

"No, it just is Naruto."

Sakura smiled at that. She was definitely prettier when she smiled.

"Oh, hey! Sakura! There you are!"

Naruto watched as a girlish looking boy dragging a dark haired boy ran up to them.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, he is in your group."

Naruto could practically see the stars appear in her eyes as she laid eyes on Sasuke. Naruto did have to admit the other boy was quite good looking.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura. The head of your group."

Sasuke nodded and bowed respectfully. If he got on her good side then maybe she wouldn't be as bad as Neji said she would be.

"Hello."

"Hi," the girl blushed and began straightening out her clothes.

"I'm Naruto." the blond held out his hand.

"Sasuke." the dark hair boy was about to shake his hand but Sakura grabbed it and shook it.

Naruto scowled at that, "no need to be so rude." he grumbled.

Sasuke almost sighed in relief when he heard Naruto say that. So there were a lot more Japanese speaking people in this school than he originally thought.

"I'm going to find Lee and Tenten, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Neji."

"So Sasuke, how was Japan?"

"You lived in Japan too?" Naruto asked surprised.

Sasuke nodded, "yes, I grew up there. I assume you are one of the other Japanese transfer students?"

"One of the others? Why? How many are there?"

"Three of us."

Before Naruto could respond Sakura interrupted. "Can you please stuck to English? I don't understand Chinese."

"First of all, Chinese isn't a language and second they were speaking Japanese."

The three turned to face three teachers and another student.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto looked up surprised.

"Hello Naruto, how was your first day?"

"It was okay, I am a bit tired though. No more English!"

Iruka chuckled at that. "Agreed." he looked up at Sasuke and offered his hand. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha, am I wrong?"

"I am."

"Meet Kakashi Hatake, he is your private teacher."

Sasuke looked up at the gray haired man with a sketchy mask covering half his face. "What about Neji?"

"Neji is for school to help you adjust to your classes. Kakashi is for extra help learning to speak and write in English."

Sasuke shook the shady man's hand with a small, fake smile.

Sakura interrupted any further conversation, "this must be our last member of the group." she said taking the student behind Kakashi and took his hand so she could shake it. "my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Why is this ugly bitch touching me?" the boy scowled.

"Sai, be nice." the man beside the student said. "Hello, my name is Yamato and this is Sai."

"Is he the other student from Japan?" Naruto asked.

Sai simply nodded politely.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but I believe we are supposed to be in a meeting right now." Sakura staring at the teachers.

That girl could be quite intimidating if she wanted to be.

"Actually I believe we should have this discussion at a later date. These boys need to settle in." Kakashi said, smiling at her though his mask.

Sakura was having none of that though. "I believe it would be best if they got the whole High School experience. This is apart of that."

"They have families Sakura."

"I don't see the problem, their parents won't mind if they're a couple hours late home."

"No, but my son will." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised, "son?"

"Yes, all three of these boys are single fathers." Iruka said. "That why they transferred to this school."

Sakura stopped listening after she heard the word 'single'. So Sasuke was available for her. That was a good sign. The other two weren't bad looking either.

Naruto looked at Iruka concerned, "how are my babies? Did you check up on them like I asked?"

"Yes, your children are fine. They made a couple new friends."

"That's good. I want to take them home now if that's okay. Can you deal with Sakura please?"

"Of course."

Naruto smiled at that and began walking out of the room. Sasuke and Sai walking at a slower pace behind him.

"Daddy!"

Naruto lifted a sleeping Nagato into his arms as he listened to the report about how well his son's behaved.

Yahiko held up his arms, silently demanding to be carried.

Naruto smiled down at the boy, "how about we cuddle when we get home, okay? I can't carry both you and Nagato."

The boy frowned, he was tired to!

Naruto looked at Iruka, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye."

XXXX

So, what did you think? Please review.

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
